Persuasion
by flowerofsin
Summary: Meeting Tousen once more has Shuuhei faced with a decision.


Title: Persuasion  
Author: Eumenides (flowerofsin)  
Fandom: Bleach  
Characters: Tousen & Shuuhei  
Prompt: 008 (temptation)  
Word Count: 687  
Rating: T  
Summary: Meeting Tousen once more has Shuuhei faced with a decision.  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Bleach. Kubo Tite rules all.

Clutching at the wound in his side as he crouched on the ground, Shuuhei gazed up at his former captain who stood a distance away. Tousen was much like Hisagi remembered him that day, clad in his black sleeveless outfit, a stark contrast against the blue sky above them and the surrounding green plains. Tousen's braids fell freely about his shoulders, having foregone binding them up. The man hadn't even broken a sweat, though Shuuhei found himself still trying to recover from his captain's attack. Tousen stood calmly as he listened to his former vice captain's panting breaths, his zanpakutou held at his side.

"One day, you might surpass me, Hisagi," Tousen said as he approached, footsteps light upon the earth. "But today is not that day." Shuuhei didn't budge save for his heaving chest, refusing to retreat though he knew he stood little chance against the other shinigami.

Tousen paused nearby, surprising Shuuhei by sheathing his sword. "I don't want to fight you, Hisagi. Nothing can be served by it."

Shuuhei frowned, his eyes downcast. He'd never wanted to have to cross swords with his captain in anything other than a sparing match, but the other shinigami's refusal to fight still rankled somehow. "I'm not worthy enough to be a serious opponent, just like I wasn't worthy enough for you to confide in?"

Hearing Tousen sigh, Shuuhei canted his head upward to gaze at the man. "My behavior must have seemed dishonest to you," Kaname began, "but it's not as though I wanted to keep you in the dark. You served well under me, Hisagi. I just couldn't be sure where your loyalties lay."

"Yours seems to lay with Aizen," Shuuhei remarked as he looked away, the captain's betrayal still aching in far too personal a way.

There was a brief chuckle that drew the shinigami's eyes back to his captain to witness the way the man had of smiling that Hisagi had dearly missed. It wasn't often that it could be seen on the serious man's countenance, but Shuuhei was pleased to have been the cause of it several times in the past. The fact that such a small thing could be so dazzling baffled Shuuhei even now. "Don't you know me at all, Hisagi? It's not loyalty to Aizen, but what he can achieve."

Shuuhei found himself riveted to the sight of his captain as he moved closer, the warm wind rustling his clothing as the sun shined behind him. Hisagi could see the intensity in the eyes that Tousen trained in his direction from behind his glasses.

"There was a time that you trusted me, Hisagi," Tousen said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Can't you believe in me again?" He extended a hand down toward the man.

Shuuhei gazed up at the other shinigami and his outstretched hand, watching that smile bloom on Tousen's face once more. "Won't you come with me, Shuuhei? At my side you can help me change this world of ours."

As Shuuhei's eyes widened the wind picked up, rustling the blades of tall glass around them and blowing through his hair and clothes. Hisagi watched the other shinigami mouth the words 'Come with me' as the sound of his voice seemed carried off by the wind. Though conflicted feelings warred within him, Hisagi found himself raising a hand, reaching.

Abruptly sitting up, Shuuhei found that he had woken to the darkness of his room, alone in bed as his hand stretched out into emptiness. Gone was the vision of his captain bathed in sunlight. Gone was the offer of a place at his side, for he had been left behind. The shinigami sank back against the bed with a frustrated sound. A dream, meaningless but at the same time very telling. Hisagi rolled over onto his side, frowning as he gripped the sheets. One day, perhaps soon, he'd have to meet his former captain on the battlefield. Shuuhei doubted that a similar scene would play out when he met Tousen again, but he couldn't silence the part of him that held out hope for it.

End


End file.
